Always
by Laerkstrein
Summary: Tidus can't seem to find the words needed to tell Yuna of his true feelings. Only hours from her demise, he finds the courage to tell her of his love for her through a short journal entry.


**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this fic are the sole property of Square-Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, and anyone else with copyright on the _Final Fantasy _series. I own nothing, save it be my own plot ideas and characters.

**Always**

**A/N: **I started playing _Final Fantasy X _again recently (within the past two days), and, after seeing Tidus and Yuna together in Macalania for the billionth time, I figured I'd write this. It's a short fic from Tidus' POV expressing how he feels about Yuna. Please enjoy and review! :D

* * *

It's shameful for me to admit, but I'm not sure I'll ever be able to tell her how I really feel. Sure, we had a little time to talk alone in Macalania, but that just wasn't enough. Because of the path she's so willingly chosen, there's no way we'll ever have enough time to talk. We're almost at the end of the line, and she hasn't shown any sign of giving in and turning back. I can't understand why, but, in a way, I'm glad she's making her own choice, even if it will inevitably lead her to her death.

From the very beginning, there in Besaid, I've had these feelings for her. It's hard to describe, but there's just something about her that makes me want to smile. It's odd, really. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even back home in Zanarkand. Sure, the girls back home were cute and all, but being near one of them was only a tactic to be used to gain some status around town and at Blitz tournaments. They were just tools to be used for personal gain.

But not her. She's worth so much more than that.

It's an awkward thing, to have feelings like this. So awkward, in fact, it makes me wonder why the hell I'm writing all of this down. But that doesn't matter, now. I can't stop this flood of emotion, so it's best to get it out of my system before I end up embarassing myself in front of her.

When I didn't get much of a chance to talk to her on our way to Kilika (thanks to Sin), it kind of pissed me off. I mean, it's understandable that she's popular as a summoner and whatnot, but I really wanted to get to know her. As a person, at least. When we headed to Luca, I was shocked to hear Wakka and Lulu talking about my becoming her guardian. Lulu mentioned that it was probably awkward for her to even consider asking me that favor. Especially since Jecht was her father's guardian and all.

But what they didn't know was that her asking me that favor would have meant so much to me. It wouldn't have put me off, as they had thought. I would've accepted without a second thought! But that night was important even without her asking me to be her guardian. I proved to myself that I could pull off the "Jecht Shot", and she had seen that. That night was the first time we'd really had a coversation with each other.

When she was taken by the Al Bhed, it irked me to no end that they'd have the gall to kidnap her like that. So, I went after her, guardian or not. When we managed to rescue her, I was relieved. I wanted to tell her how I felt then, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Not with Kimahri and Lulu around. After the Aurochs won the Blitz tournament, I couldn't help wishing that we were all in my Zanarkand, so I could play blitz for her in the bright, familiar stadium of mine.

When Auron and I became her guardians, my emotion only soared higher. I was that much closer to her, and in a position of even greater trust. I would be permitted to guard her with my life as she went on her journey. But even if I hadn't become a guardian, I still would've shed my blood to save her. After all, she's meant that much to me from the beginning.

From the Highroad to Djose, I was able to become a little closer to her. We became good friends, and I felt like I could really relate to her struggles on the journey, as I suffered with her. When we hit the Moonflow, I actually found myself praying that I'd be able to stay there with her and watch the pyreflies dance over the water in the dead of night. But Auron pretty much screwed that idea up. But I guess he had a point and all. Even if said point is what will lead her to her death.

In Guadosalam and the Thunder Plains, when she said that Seymour had proposed, I wanted nothing more than to run him through with the blade Wakka had given me. That sickening bastard had had the nerve to ask her for such a thing! I feel this way even now, and I'll never be able to ignore the fact that I almost lost her to a snake like that. As far as I'm concerned, he was never in a position to ask that of her.

At Lake Macalania and in the Temple, I fought for her with everything I had, never once giving any concern for my own safety. When we lost her in Bikanel, I decided that I'd run through a hundred deserts just to see her face again. And when the Guado assaulted the Al Bhed Home, I was nearly drivin into madness. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her to Seymour's cronies, and I charged into the Summoners' Sanctum, only to learn that the one I loved would soon meet with the harbinger of death, Sin.

Bearing witness to her marriage to Seymour in Bevelle made my stomach churn. He had become an unsent for the sole purpose of stealing her from me. But I refuse to let such a thing stop me. We all fought, eliminating Seymour, giving her the freedom she deserves. But... after our chat in the woods of Macalania, I feel that I'm nearing the end of the line. We're camped in the Calm Lands now, and once we climb Mount Gagazet and reach Zanarkand, her life will surely end.

I'm unsure as to how much time I have left, but I know it isn't much. Should I fail to come up with a plan, she will obtain the Final Aeon, destroy Sin, and then lose her life to the very being she commands. The thought itself is almost unbearable, so I can't allow such a thing to happen to her. I made a promise that I would protect her and stay with her always, and I intend to do just that.

But if things come to the worst, I have every intention of falling with her. Were I to go on living without her, my life would have no meaning. I'm already stranded in a strange world, and if I didn't have her beside me, then there'd be nothing worth living for. But should we reach Zanarkand before I've found a way to save her, I'll surely tell her how I feel. That way, she'll be able to face the end and know the truths of my heart.

_Not until the end, Yuna...._

Her name, far more meaningful to me than any I've ever heard before, will live on in my soul...

_Always._

* * *

I actually like how this turned out. :D It really seems like something Tidus might write, assuming he had the time (and a pen and paper XD). Hope you enjoyed! :D Please review!


End file.
